You sink into me
by TheSilverWolfisBack
Summary: Alice takes Jasper's pain away. *Lemon*


**Well I decided to write another lemony since I'm so bored XP**

**Reviews please!**

**2****nd**** favorite couple!**

You sink into me

**Jasper's P.O.V**

As I walk into our bedroom and see Alice standing at the window gazing out into the world, life. She sighs and closes her eyes, I feel hurt and pain from her and I flinch, she gasps and turns around to meet my eyes.

"Alice?" I question her, She smiles and walks to me standing in front of me she stands on her tiptoes and I lean down to brush my lips to hers. She sighs and opens her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask her as I wrap my arms around her tiny form; she wraps her tiny arms around my neck and looks up at me with a sad smile.

"Jasper do you ever wonder….. What it would be like if we were humans?" she asks me. My eyes droop down to her, and I put a quick smile to my face.

"Every day"

She smiles her breathtaking smile and I lean down to kiss her again.

"Jasper I think about my human life" She says sadly.

"I know you do love" I tell her. She looks up at me again she pulls the collar of my shirt down to my neck where my scar from the Maria were, she traces it with her small fingers.

"Oh Jasper" She sighs

I close my eyes in pain as I think about my past life, and lean my head on her head breathing in her heavenly scent. She takes my chin and makes me look at her again.

"Let me take the pain away" She whispers as she reaches up and kisses me again, I kiss her back putting my hands on her hips tracing circles on her creamy skin. I sent pleasure emotion to her

She moans into my mouth and I trace my tongue around her lips asking for entrance, her mouth opens and our tongues battle, Her small hands wrap tighter around my neck, I pick her up and she wrap's her legs around me, As I walk to the bed and gently throw us on the bed. I kiss her again and I put a hand on her pelvis bone and send more pleasure to her. She moans loud "Jasper" She breaths she sits up and rips my shirt and I rip her shirt from her own tiny body, her beautiful breast that were now held up with a red satin bra, I grin and kiss her neck she moans wrapping her arms around mine, I dip my tongue in her cleavage and trace them, She sighs passionately, I take the straps from her shoulders and pull them down she unhooks the bra and throws it across the room, now that her breast were bare to me, I lean down and trace a pink hard nipple in my mouth, I take it in my mouth and suck it, She moans and her fingers go into my shoulder length blond hair.

"Oh Jasper" She moans

I pinch her other neglected nipple as I keep working on the other, I kiss down her perfect stomach and dip my tongue in her bellybutton making her giggle.

I kiss to the top of her skirt, I lean down and rub her thighs and kiss her knee going up to her spot. I notice she is also wearing satin panties, I grin and dip me head and kiss down there, she whimpers and growls, I move the material out of the way and lick her, she moans and her hips move up and down, I lick and suck her until I could feel her venom juice forming in my mouth I do the trick and send pleasure and passion to her my mouth

"Oh _fuck_" she moans

I lick her bud and suck on it my teeth biting down causing her to moan loud

"Jasper Ohhhhhh!" She moans as the orgasm rushes through her she shakes and screams. She recovers from her climax; she opens her eyes and looks down at me.

"Jasper" she gasps

I look up at her and she grins sitting up as she climbs on top of me.

She purrs and I hiss as she nips my neck she finds the spot on my neck and she kisses down to my chest she traces my muscles and she pinches my nipple and I growl she smiles and bents down to kiss my six pack her tongue tracing around them.

She kisses down to my pants and pulls them down leaving me in my boxers she leans down and kisses the big bugle that is currently noticeable, And I immeadily moan, She grins up at me and pulls my boxers down, she kisses me and I moan out loud she licks the tip and traces circles around it with her wet tongue. I move y hips up for her to take me, but she pulls back and grins up at me, she's teasing me!

"Alice please" I whine.

She giggles "I love it when you beg Jazzy" She leans down again and takes me in her whole mouth.

"Oh _fuck"_ I curse out loud

She sucks me bobbing her head up and down with my hands in her short spiky hair; she rubs my balls in her hands and gives a squeeze, that's when I fell over the edge. I moaned her name and my hips thrust up, my cold venom shooting in her mouth, she swallows it and looks up at me and smiles, I smile down at her and trace my hands on her beautiful face.

She crawls up at me and kisses me long and hard; I pull her under me and kiss her neck peaking her nipples, she sighs, I erection is bobbing on her thigh, She opens her legs and I lay myself between them as I put her skirt on her stomach raveling her lower body, I take myself and rub myself against her, and she hisses, I lean down to kiss her as I slowly push myself into her, She moans in my mouth and I moan also, I begin thrusting back and forth, my hand on her small hips

"Oh, oh, oh, oh" She moans after each thrust, She leans up and kisses my neck, I feel her teeth around her skin and she bites me and leaves her bite love mark, I do the same to her, She moans as I trace my hand down and take it clit in my fingers and squeezed, she moaned loud and grasped my hand holding on it.

She opens her eyes and I look into them and I see love, her love for me,

"I love you" I gasp out as I was close.

"I love you too" She moans as I kiss her, our bodies came together. I collapse on her small figure, my face buried in her neck, she kisses my forehead, I look up at her and smile she smiles.

**I'll be writing an Emmett and Roselie lemony very soon :D**


End file.
